<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stir You Up by Swoon21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761357">Stir You Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21'>Swoon21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NewS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegoshi admits that Shige's line is "S" makes him horny and Shige follows through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kato Shigeaki/Tegoshi Yuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stir You Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What was that?”, Shige said pressing his full body weight and trapping Tegoshi against the wall. </p>
<p>“Nhg”, was all the blond could say, exposed and aroused. His jeans were pulled down, leather jacket abandoned on the floor, his body feeling hot and cold at the same time. </p>
<p>“Weren’t you laughing just a minute ago?” Shige said nibbling on his ear as his hand circled the other man’s cock.</p>
<p>Tegoshi did not reply, concentrating on the feel of Shige’s hand, his nails digging into the wall.</p>
<p>“Did you watch that performance at home? Did you touch yourself while looking at me? Huh?” Shige’s hot breath caressed Tegoshi’s neck as he stroked him way too slowly for Tegoshi’s liking.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Tegoshi whispered, desperately trying to thrust into his hand. “Yes, I watched it on repeat and I screamed your name as I came all over myself,” he added trying to gain some ground and knowing he succeeded when Shige’s hand faltered.</p>
<p>However, Tegoshi’s triumph was short-lived as Shige’s hand on his cock slowed down and his other hand cupped his chin, tipping it to capture his lips. The kiss was messy and hot and it ended too soon but then two of Shige’s fingers crawled up and Tegoshi bit on them playfully before enveloping them into his hot mouth.</p>
<p>Soon those fingers were inside him, twisting and turning and driving his crazy.</p>
<p>“Shige…” It was supposed to sound menacing but turned out pleading. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>Tegoshi groaned with frustration. Shige’s passion was much like a spring, the harder Tegoshi pushed him, the harder it descended upon him. This time though he might have gone too far, Tegoshi thought, as Shige was merciless, determined to take his revenge in the cruelest way possible. But just as he felt like he was going to come before the main course, Shige stopped. Tegoshi held his breath as he heard a belt click and fabric rustle.</p>
<p>“Ready for me?” Shige asked, his voice low as it seemed to go straight to Tegoshi’s pleasure center.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yes.”</p>
<p>Shige pulled his pants lower setting his legs further apart. </p>
<p>Tegoshi felt like he was going to cry when he finally felt the familiar push. He groaned in satisfaction feeling Shige fill him up. Yet, it was another form of torture as Shige settled for long slow strokes, one hand on his hip as the other went under his tank top to rub his sensitized nipple. Tegoshi wanted to touch himself so badly but he knew Shige wouldn’t like it. </p>
<p>“Shige, please…” he moaned, reduced to a whimpering mess and not caring.</p>
<p>The man finally took pity, grabbing his hips harder, speeding up, and fucking him in earnest. </p>
<p>“Yes-s”, Tegoshi let out, his breath shuddering.</p>
<p>Shige bit his bare shoulder, then licked it making him cry out, as his hips snapped mercilessly.</p>
<p>Nobody ever made him feel like this. Nobody made him mad with want, ready to let go completely, a desire so deep and primal he could not fight it.</p>
<p>“Shige…” was the only word on his tongue. Tegoshi’s vision blurred with tears of relief. He didn’t care as moans escaped his mouth and filled the dark room.</p>
<p>It was then that Shige leaned in closer to his ear and in his coarse low voice said:<br/>
“I’m gonna stir you up.”</p>
<p>Tegoshi let out a silent cry as he felt orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks. He moaned, overstimulated, as his body shuddered again and again. Somewhere along the way he felt Shige join him, face pressed into his nape as he rode his own release.</p>
<p>Tegoshi let out a protesting sound at the loss of Shige’s body warmth.</p>
<p>“You ok?” Shige asked as he tried to catch his breath. He nodded, not trusting his voice.</p>
<p>Shige turned him around gently, propping him against the wall, but this time to hold him upright, and kissed him, his tongue sliding against his slowly. Tegoshi let himself be kissed, his arms going round the other man’s neck. When the kiss ended, Shige wiped his cheeks and pushed back his fringe.</p>
<p>Tegoshi did not realize what a mess he must have been. He shook his head.</p>
<p>“What?” Shige asked.</p>
<p>“Well, you sure stirred me up well,” he replied grinning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>